Una Carta, Un Sentimiento
by Jenny Potter Granger
Summary: Que es lo que pienso de ti, cuando, como fue que me enamore de ti Harry Potter


Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo es mera diversión, espero realmente que les agrade bye.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Una Carta.**

**Harry:**

Tantas cosas han pasado en mi vida que cada ves que lo veo en perspectiva veo que he caminado mucho en este recorrido, pero aun recuerdo el dia en que te conoci, es el que mas tengo presente en mi corazon, en mi mente, en mi memoria, tu mirada me cautivo, me dijo que eras especial, aunque talves no fue algo fantastico en un principio tuvimos...digamoslo asi diferencias, pero que han quedado en el pasado ahora no recuerdo bien que fue lo que nos alejo un poco, pero fuiste sincero, aunque no te lo propusieras lo fuiste y lo sigues siendo conmigo, cuando mas jovenes los mejores amigos, hibamos siempre a todos lados juntos, cuando tenia temor a hablar de las cosas que me sucedian siempre me tuviste paciencia y me escuchabas.

Despues de tantos sucesos, aun no se con certeza cuando fue el momento en el cual me enamore de ti, talves tambien influyo esa mirada, o tu sonrisa o tu forma de ser, no se tantas cosas que te caracterizan que ya no tengo la seguridad de que fue, o cual fue el momento en el que mi corazon se entrego a ti sin siquiera pedirme permiso, si pudiera describir lo que siento por ti, llenaria millones de libros con tantos sentimientos que me inspiras, creciste junto a mi, te vi transformarte de niño en adulto, y no sabes cuanto añora mi alma entera en seguir viendo como sigues recorriendo el camino de la vida a mi lado, tantas preguntas se instalan en mi mente, tantos temores, uno de ellos es que ya no estes ahi para mi, en perderte, mi cuerpo tiembla en solo pensar en eso, que prefiero en distraer mi mente con otros proyectos, pero no dejo de pensar en ti, eso jamas lo haria, jamas me detendria.

Te miro caminar a mi lado, sentirte cerca, amo la manera en que esos pequeños hoyuelos que se forman en tus mejillas cuando sonries, amo tu manera de reir, amo tu manera de hablar, tu voz me fascina, todo tu me encantas, al pasar de estos años, no habido un solo momento en que no me enamore mas de ti, mi corazon te pertenece, y ya no se que hacer para que deje de soñar tanto en ti, quisiera simplemente que me amaras tanto como lo hago yo.

Cuando estabamos en el Colegio que te veia tan timido, tan reservado, y por Merlin quien no lo hiba estar cuando una horrenda serpierte te persiguia sin misericordia, cuando todo acabo fuiste simplemente feliz, te vi tan relajado, tan libre que desee con todas mis fuerzas que esa felicidad fuese eterna para ti, y como me gustaria mas ser yo quien te la diera, para ser feliz con alguien no solo tienes que amarlo, tienes que respetarlo, tienes que cuidarlo, aceptarlo, mimarlo, tolerarlo, comprenderlo, adorarlo, con todo y defectos, con todo y esas cositas que lo hace mas especial de lo que es, cuanto odie cuando esa pelirroja de pacotilla te humillo y no una si no tres veces, nunca lo presencie pero cuando me lo decias ufff!! la odie, hasta Ron se molesto con ella, que hasta le dejo de hablar por varias semanas, y aun asi estuviste con ella, cuando le pediste algo serio y te dijo que si y aun asi te dio sus peros...yo sabia que estaba saliendo con alguien mas, es mas todo mundo lo sabia, hasta tu lo sabias y no fue capaz de dejarlo por estar contigo, ese fue su pero, y cuando me llamaste por telefono agobiado, furioso, por lo que te hiso, y como no estarlo te humillo, me dolio tanto oirte asi y no poder haber estado contigo en ese momento y abrazarte fuerte, siempre procure que estuvieras bien, siempre me preocupare por ti pase lo que pase, siempre sera asi, siempre.

Como nos divertimos, como gozamos los momentos cuando hiba a tu casa a ver peliculas, o al cine o algun lugar a platicar, a reirnos de la vida, sin darme cuenta ese sentimiento nacio en mi, el amor que sentia por mi amigo, se conviertio en el amor que sentia por el hombre que eres, seguiras siendo mi mejor amigo por siempre, pero tambien eres el hombre que amo mas que a mi vida misma, pero me has dejado ser independiente, y te lo agradezco eso es algo que jamas dejaria por alguien, me has dejado ser simplemente yo y eso a nadie mas que a mi familia se lo habia permitido ver, y tu te ganaste mi confianza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, han habido momentos que no quisieramos recordar, pero nos han enseñado a ser mas fuertes, nos ha unido mas, nos ha hecho fuertes, se que mi caracter no es el mejor de todos, pero cada vez que estoy contigo me inspiras a ser mejor, y a veces me odio por hacerte enojar y que lo hagas conmigo me siento doblemente mal, tratare se controlar mi mal genio te lo juro, me has dicho que te gusta que sea inteligente, aunque talves por momentos no me sienta asi, ya que no hay momento en que no piense en como hacerte sentir orgulloso de mi, aun recuerdo el dia en que me pediste que fuera tu novia, lo recuerdo tan bien, que sonrio tontamente al hacerlo, y tambien recuerdo que me sorprendi mucho, ya que me habia hecho el animo que a mi jamas me escogerias y me quedaba la esperanza que te cuidaria de lejos, y no me importaba en lo absoluto, recuerdo lo que me dijiste esas palabras las guardo a llave en mi memoria y en mi corazon, recuerdo todo lo que hemos convivido, disfrutado, hecho, todo lo mantengo vivo, y trato que cada ves sea mejor, que sea unico, y como todas las parejas tenemos nuestras crisis, pero hemos sabido sobre llevarlas, tenemos el don de hablarlas con sensatez y eso es fantastico, otra cosa mas que amo de ti.

Me he preguntado que mas podria pasar entre nosotros, mmm...si te dijera mis sueños, si te dijera que me encantaria seguir contigo, pero no quiero agobiarte con los sueños femeninos, no quiero que hagas algo que no quieres hacer, se que cuando llegue su momento, pero es tan dificil dejar de soñar, de dejar de anhelar, pero en fin eso esta en mi memoria y ahi se debe de quedar, todavia nos queda mucho camino el cual disfrutar, no es el momento, tengo sueños si, como cualquier chica enamorada, pero soy realista y se ve bien que no quiero hacerlo, no por el momento, debo de terminar los estudios de Auror y tantas cosas mas que tengo planeadas, los dos tenemos planes individuales antes que cumplir, somos jovenes jajaj todavia a nuestros 27 años jaja.

Porque me enamore de ti...simple por que para mi eres mi otra mitad, por que para mi eres mi amigo, mi pareja, mi amante, mi todo, por eso y mas Te Amo Harry Potter.

**Tuya por Siempre**

**Hermione Granger.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola otra ves a todos, esta pequeña carta me salio del alma, jaja espero de corazon que les agrade.

Por ciento antes que se me olvide de dos reviews que me llegaron por el Fic Un Secreto en Hogwarts, gracias por eso se los agradezco, me alegro que le alla gustado el fic, no habia podido contestar antes ya que he estado ocupada en otro Fic mas largo es solo que le estoy dando forma todavia en cuanto lo tenga listo auque sea que inicie bien el primer capitulo lo subo, pero antes me llego la inspiracion para un One Shot, cuidense mucho.

Saludos

**Jenny Potter Granger.**


End file.
